yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Imbiah Lookout
Imbiah lookout is Singapore's biggest cluster of attraction located in Sentosa Island. The area contains 11 attractions. History Built in the 1980s, Imbiah lookout wasn`t given a name till 2003. The area originally covers over 3/10 of Sentosa's area. Later in 25 March 2007 2/5 of the area was demolished to make way for Resorts World Sentosa. Today the area only covers 2/10 of Sentosa, half the area of Mount Imbiah and down its slope facing Siloso Beach. Attractions Tiger Sky Tower The Tiger Sky Tower (previously known as the Carlsberg Sky Tower) is free-standing observation tower on Sentosa. At a height of 110 metres above ground and 131 metres above sea level, it offers visitors a panoramic view of Sentosa, Singapore, and the Southern Islands. On a clear day, the view extends to parts of Malaysia and Indonesia. At ground level, visitors enter a large disc-shaped airconditioned cabin fitted with glass windows all round. The cabin then revolves slowly as it ascends the column of the tower. The cabin has a capacity of 72 visitors. The Sky Tower used to sit at the very spot of what was formerly known as the Dragon Court. It has a dragon statue in the centerpiece with water spouting out from its mouth. In one of its claws, it holds a previous logo of Sentosa which was used in the 1980s. Its tail ends at the dragon trail at the northern part of Imbiah Lookout. It was demolished a few months before the groundbreaking ceremony of the sky tower. It was opened on 7 February 2004, is situated in the Imbiah Lookout zone in the centre of Sentosa and can be reached by Cable Car, Sentosa Luge Chair Lift, by Sentosa Express or by bus. Images of Singapore Butterfly Park and Insect Kingdom The Butterfly Park is a landscape garden with over 15,000 live butterflies, representing more than fifty species. Housed in a cool outdoor conservatory, these butterflies range from the 25 millimetre (1 in) Eurema sari to the 150 mm (6 in) Papilio iswara. The Insect Kingdom houses some 3,000 species of rare insects from around the world, including a 160 mm Dynastes Hercules beetle. Sentosa 4D Magix The Sentosa 4D Magix is Singapore's first and Southeast Asia's original 4-dimensional theatre. Opened in January 2006 at the cost of S$3.5 million, the theatre is equipped with digital projection and a DTS 6.1 sound system. Guests are seated on a motion based chair in a typical movie theatre watching a 3D show with visual effects popping out of the screen coupled with environmental effects providing a lifelike feel. The current show is the 'Pirates!' in 4D comedy, as offered in other theme parks around the world. Sentosa CineBlast Opened in June 2007, Cineblast, which replaced Cinemania, is Singapore's only cinema ride. It features high definition wide-screen projection and a 6 axis motion system, and takes visitors on a log ride.Cineblast official website MegaZip Adventure Park Located at the top of Mount Imbiah, MegaZip Adventure Park is Singapore's first adventure park with one of the longest and steepest zip wires in Asia, a 12m high ropes course, a free-fall parachute simulator and a challenging climbing wall. Sentosa Luge & Skyride The Sentosa Luge & Skyride has a self-steering, gravity-driven three-wheel cart. Originally from New Zealand, the non-motorised cart allows rider to speed down a hill over a course of 650 m ending at the Siloso Beach. At the end of the luge, there is the Skyride that can allow rider to see from a high view. It also can be boarded at the start of the Luge. The Flying Trapeze The Flying trapeze is a first of its kind in Singapore.It allows guest to do a simulation of a flying fox and at the same time bounce on to a trapeze. The minimum age should be around 4 years old to simulate The Flying Trapeze. Defunct Attractions Sijori Wondergolf Sijori Wondergolf was a miniature golf park. There were 54 landscaped greens set in three different 18-hole courses. It eventually went under redevelopment and will re-open in the coming years. Fantasy Island Fantasy Island was a water based theme park in Sentosa. Opened in 1994 at a cost of S$54 million, it had numerous water slides and other features. Once a very popular park, it was plagued by several accidents, including two fatalities, and this eventually led to the closure of the park on 2 November 2002. Volcanoland Volcanoland featured an artificial volcano along with Mayan motifs and scenery. It was closed down and demolished to make way for the new integrated resort that will feature a similar attraction. Musical Fountain The Musical Fountain opened in 1982 and was the star attraction of its era. It underwent three extensive renovations in 1972 (construction), 1992(upgrading project) and 1999 (major restoration and upgrading project). In 2002, world-renowned fountain designer, Yves Pepin (who also designed Songs of the Sea) replaced all the musical fountain shows with the Magical Sentosa Show for a permanent basis but the show did not last long. After operating for 25 years, it was shut down and demolished to make way for the integrated resort. Its last show was staged on 25 March 2007. It was replaced by the Songs of the Sea show. See also *Sentosa Island *Resorts World Sentosa *Tiger Sky Tower *Images of Singapore *Sentosa Luge *Sentosa Musical Fountain *Magical Sentosa References External links * [http://www.sentosa.com.sg/en/attractions/#imbiah-lookout Sentosa.com: official Imbiah Lookout website] . Category:Amusement parks in Singapore Category:Resorts World Sentosa Category:1980s establishments in Singapore Category:Buildings and structures demolished in 2007 Category:2007 establishments in Singapore